snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Jade Mara Skidmoore
Jade Skidmoore was born on May 18, 2060 in Liverpool, England. Jade is a former Gryffindor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Biography Early Life Jade Skidmoore was born in Liverpool, England; living there until she was about eight years old. While in Liverpool, she met her childhood friend, Nikolas Agger. Although, after eight wonderful years with a huge crush on Nikolas, she was devastated to move. Her father loved to travel so they moved to place to place, eventually ending up in Arizona. Due to her parent's rising arguments they moved to London, England, where she now is attending Hogwarts. Life at Hogwarts Fifth Year While Jade is in her fifth year she ends up meeting a weird girl named Selena Zabini-Riddle as well as reconnecting with her childhood friend, Nikolas. Although, drama soon arises. The brunette gets letters almost every week from her brother, Mark, who is attending a muggle high school, telling her about the horrible family situations that's been going on. Yes, her family seems very nice and close, but in reality they're really not. Mark has been telling her that their parents have been arguing so much that their father has even mentioned divorce. Once Jade told Mark about the situation that she's now dating Nikolas, she didn't receive a letter for almost two weeks. But once she did, it was from her father, stating that she wasn't allowed to date any boys; especially Nikolas Agger. She was confused but decided to ignore the letter, hoping that Mark would be okay at home. Sixth Year In Jade's sixth year nothing really happened due to the fact that everything with her family was over with and she never saw anybody, unfortunately. She devoted her time to crying, meeting new people, and worrying about everyone. It was not the best year for her and she hoped to get a few answers before her seventh year. Personality&Appearance Jade Skidmoore is one of those girls that you really don't know what to expect out of. She can be quite nice, witty, horribly mean, and more. Most people could use the term suspicious or mysterious to describe her, for she always has a fierce look upon her face wherever she goes. The brunette feels as if she's the only one important in the room, usually, so she tends to be quite stylish. She also has two tattoos that she has gotten before her seventh year; a bowtie on the back of her neck and a star on the top of her hand. She can be a very good liar when she wants and can come up with witty remarks if someone is mean to her. In the end, you'll just have to find out for yourself about how she'll act around you. Relationships Family Jade Skidmoore's family is dear to her, especially her brother, Mark. However, her parents, Cher and Phillip mean a lot to her as well. Jade seems to need her family's opinion on every decision she makes, although the ongoing discussion of whether or not her parents will divorce has taken quite the toll on the now seventeen-year-old. Recently, she found out her father's brother Samuel is related to her and she never knew. Her family has a lot of secrets, but plenty of money to cover them up. Mark Andon Skidmoore Mark may be the crazy sixteen-year-old brother that Jade finds annoying, but he has helped her out a lot in the past years. She has learned to find him a lot more helpful than before and they are now a pair of bonding siblings. They don't argue as much anymore and she finds out that he had been getting beaten up by a couple of boys at school during the summer before her seventh year. She ends up making the boys stop and growing closer towards her younger brother. Samuel Lars Sillen Samuel is Jade's newly found uncle and they haven't really bonded just yet. However, he did buy her a silver necklace made by goblins and she wears it around her neck. She thinks of him almost like her, but nicer-which the niceness is definitely growing on her while she spends more time with him over the summer. Friends and Enemies Mackenzie "Kenzie" Mitchells Mackenzie is definitely one of the two best friends Jade has. She met Mackenzie in her fifth year and learned that her friend is one of the most innnocent girls she had ever met. Although, Mackenzie always keeps her secrets but doesn't give that great of advice about guys. Well that Jade kind of assumed since Mackenzie hasn't even had her first kiss yet! Shhhh, don't tell! Unfortunately, Mackenzie went away after her sixth year at Hogwarts and Jade misses her bestie. Nikolas "Nik" Agger Nikolas is Jade's boyfriend and her childhood best friend. They met back when they were living in Liverpool and their family's became close. Jade always gave Nikolas hints that she liked him but she had to move after eight or nine years of living in Liverpool. Once she came back, she met Nikolas back at Hogwarts and couldn't help but start from where they left off. They're obviously now dating, but Jade is confused now since Nikolas is always off disappearing. Selena "Weird Girl" Zabini-Riddle Selena is definitely weird in words of Jade. Just because Selena and Jade are from the opposing houses does not even explain why these two hate each other. Jade had been her usual self, catching a letter in the Owlery, reading it and being nice to this strange girl. Too bad Selena had taken it the wrong way and everytime they meet they really don't get along with each other. Jade especially hates Selena's pygmy puff named Kent, she calls it a "puff ball", and would like to step on it. Jade also suspects that Selena flirts with Nikolas and is always questioning Nikolas and Selena about it. Category:Characters Category:Gryffindor Category:Class of 2078 Category:Alumni